xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heretic
Ra's al Ghul, before his assassination by Deathstroke, initiated a super soldier program to create the perfect warrior with the DNA of Damian Wayne(Robin), his grandson and the son of Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne. The clones were put through a process of accelerated growth. Most of the prototypes died quickly but some survived. One emerged as the strongest. Trained to never make a mistake and having the flaws bred out of him, he was a formidable killer. He was still an empty shell having been force-grown into adulthood. Some time later, the Mad Hatter was recruited into the League of Shadows by Talia al Ghul (DCUAOM). Hatter used his expertise to bring the warrior to full consciousness. He was called the Heretic and took on a costume inspired by Batman. Due to a lack of memories, Heretic was bothered there was a void he needed to fill. He even believed he lacked a soul because of it. If that void were filled, he believed Talia would love him as she loved her son Damian. The Heretic served Talia without question. The Heretic was dispatched to Gotham City where more costumed criminals were recruited to the League. Soon, Heretic led the likes of Onyx, Blockbuster, Calculator, Electrocutioner, Firefly, Hellhound, Killer Moth, and Tusk. Onyx served as his second-in-command. The Heretic's gang entered into a turf war with the Black Mask mob. The gang kidnapped Chuckie Sol, one of Black Mask's Made Men, at gunpoint and interrogated him at the docks for details on an incoming weapons shipment. After Batman followed after Batwoman into a warehouse and dispatched Firefly, the Heretic appeared to them. He admitted to Batman it was an honor to finally meet him after waiting for so long even though the circumstances were less than ideal. Batman asked Heretic if he knew him. Heretic only replied enigmatically "intimately and not at all." Batman realized he matched a vision of adult Damian Wayne he had when the Court of Owls drugged him half a year ago. Batwoman charged Heretic but he grabbed her by the head and tossed her into the guard railing. Batman outmatched him hand to hand. Batwoman recovered and jumped on his back. He tossed her from the rafters but Batman snagged one of her legs with a grapnel line. Heretic gave Onyx the order and she threw three knives into him. Heretic triggered explosives that devastated the warehouse. Batman tossed Batwoman outside into the dock waters just in time. Batman was captured and taken to the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent outside Gotham, where Talia was temporarily based. Batman was subjected to the Mad Hatter's brainwashing program as the Heretic continued to trailblaze across the Gotham underworld. A little over two weeks later, Batwoman hit a dead end on trying to find Heretic's name or any information. She turned to her father Colonel Kane to tap into his information network. In the past 10 months, the Heretic, true to his name, invoked disbelief with his accomplishments. He forged dangerous alliances, became a thorn in Black Mask's side, gathered half the criminals in Gotham City's underworld under his command, and left a trail of dead bodies and empty vaults. Heretic led a raid on Wayne Tech. They blew a hole and climbed up into Lucius Fox's office. Heretic demanded access to a secret vault on sub-level three. Fox feigned ignorance on the vault's existence. Uninterested in playing games, Heretic ordered Tusk to kill Fox's son, Luke. Luke broke free and tried to attack Heretic. Heretic easily got him into a hold and threatened to snap his neck. Fox caved and opened the vault. Fox was shocked when Calculator went straight for a specific wall and opened a certain drawer. Heretic stated there were no secrets in the 21st century then stabbed Fox. Batman (Dick Grayson) and Robin entered the vault and battled the gang. Heretic was incensed Grayson dared to wear the mantle of the bat and fought him. He ordered the others to retreat to the transport. Heretic became transfixed on Robin and ordered Electrocutioner to stop attacking him. Electrocutioner ignored him and continued to fry Robin. Heretic threw a knife into Electrocutioner, killing him, and saving Robin's life. The gang returned to the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent. Heretic reported Batman and Robin's interference to Talia. He suggested they capture Robin but Talia shot down the idea and stated she preferred to keep him at arm's length. Surprisingly, Heretic disobeyed Talia and infiltrated the Batcave. He lay in wait until Robin arrived and hit him with a blowdart. Robin soon passed out. Heretic planned to perform a memory transfer but Talia found out before he could carry out the procedure. She was irate and slapped him. He dropped to his knees and pleaded with her to let him take Damian's memories. Talia realized what a poor, tormented creature he was and shot him dead point blank. She ordered Onyx to dispose of Heretic's body. A week later, Onyx took revenge on Talia as she fled the World Tech Summit. Category:DC Universe Category:Super Soldiers Category:Metahumans Category:Army of Darkness Category:Assassins Category:Torture Victims Category:Gunslinger Category:Stealth Force Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Interrogation Category:Deceased Category:Thief Category:DCUAOM Category:Man Category:Murder Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male